


Stormbringer

by LadyHallen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Do not repost, Don't copy to another site, Dubious flame use, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Genderbend, Magic, Mutual Pining, flames, might be continued later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen
Summary: One dimension hopping mishap, and Harry is stuck in another world.Fortunately for the Arcobaleno, Fon finds her.
Relationships: Fon (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Harry Potter
Comments: 83
Kudos: 1422
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	1. Chapter 1

Amidst the carnage, one building stood out for how undamaged it was.

Fon _stares._

He didn’t usually indulge in knock-out drag-down brawls the way most people with Storm Flames did. It caused too many casualties and made the sour taste of guilt well up in his stomach after he’d seen the damages.

Of course, he was usually well away by the time the haze of Storm-frenzy left him, so the guilt wasn’t usually severe, but this time.

This time, he’s still on site when the haze leaves him and he sees the most definitely destroyed town.

Thankfully, there’s not much dead, given that it’s in the middle of the afternoon and everyone would be at work and not at home.

But. That’s one pristinely undamaged building.

Its taking Fon’s attention from _what_ pissed him off in the first place and he knows it. He focuses his energy on it so he doesn’t slip under again.

“What in the world?” he asks.

He blinks, allowing Storm Flames to coat his eyeballs for a moment and… There’s no signs of Mist tampering on the building, or any other Flame help. It’s just standing all by itself, having survived Fon’s rampage where all its other fellows did not.

Curiosity gets the better of him and he enters the building. He’s aware that he should be well away from the town before the authorities and curious reporters arrive but peeking would only take a moment.

A bell jingles merrily when he opens the door, at complete odds with how grimy and blood stained he is. The inside is just as pristine and untouched as the outside, the shelves lined with small boxes, and those boxes filled with shining gems.

A…a trinket shop? A trinket shop managed to withstand his overwhelming Storm Flames untouched?

“Welcome to Harry’s Emporium of Charms, Luck or Otherwise!” a petite woman greets from the counter with a smile. “What are you seeking, stranger and how may I help you?”

The foreigner didn’t even bat an eye at the blood on his clothes, or the bloody knuckles that were slowly dripping blood on her clean floor. She just gave him a soft smile, patiently waiting.

“I was…curious,” Fon says. He eyed her dark hair thoughtfully. She looked as innocuous as her store, but the look in her light eyes told him that if he tried anything here, he would not be coming out of it unscathed.

“That is one reason to enter the Emporium,” she answers. “But what are you seeking, stranger?”

Fon remembers why he was angry in the first place and red filled his vision again before he quelled it forcefully. It took several deep breaths before he could remember where he was again.

“I need,” he says with carefully leashed violence. “Something to help me keep my temper. I am somewhat prone to loosing it when something triggers me. Other than that, I am mostly calm.”

“Mostly,” she agrees, for the first time making a reference to what he’d done outside. “What do you say you need more though, Reason or Patience?”

Other people asking this would get Dragon punched into the next life. The woman, however, wasn’t asking out of schadenfreude, or the intent to use it against him later.

“A mix of both,” he says.

She gets up from behind her table and went to one of the many boxes lining the walls of her store. She chooses three charms and, after a long thoughtful look at him, a sturdy looking red thread.

“You use your body often,” she says, more to herself than to him, glancing at his bloodied knuckles and bruised wrists, “And you would object to having your ears pierced, of course.”

Fon nods. He watched her fingers deftly twist the wire into shapes, looping it through one stone, then another, adding a decorative bead that shone, adding the last stone and somehow making it beautiful.

“What do you think about bells?” she asked again, producing a box of bells of all shapes and sizes from under the table.

He _likes_ bells. But given his work, it would be inadvisable to wear one. With a pained expression, he tells her so.

But the woman isn’t deterred. “Try one,” she says, holding out the box to him.

Just to please her, he takes the smallest one and shakes it, releasing a small chiming sound that…sounded five seconds after he shook it.

“How,” he gasps out in shock.

Her smile is cat-like. “Trade secret. So. A yes for the bells?”

He nods. She adds it to the charm and it looked incredibly beautiful. Even if her charm turned out to be a hoax, he would still wear it.

“Where?” he asks.

She gestures to his hair and he realizes that the long tail he usually wore it in had slipped loose. She’d included a long, slightly elastic end that he used to tie his hair up, slipping his old hair tie into his pocket.

Impossibly, he felt calmer the second he placed his hands down. The bells jingled when he moved his head, the slight delay unnoticeable unless one was using the sound to track him down.

He breathes and didn’t feel the rage shimmering under his skin. Instead, it banked available until he deliberately called it.

“How much do I owe you?” he asks.

The amount she said was a more pittance compared to the peace of mind he would have for as long as the charm would last.

“A year,” she answers when he asked if he should get another one. Then, she looks at him closely. “Maybe less. You are…very powerful.”

He buys five more. Just in case.

Fon leaves the store, mood considerably brighter than when he entered it. That is, until he saw the police outside.

.

* * *

.

Fon didn’t tell anyone about the charms, or the woman who sold it to him.

He did get a reputation as the Eye of the Storm for how calm he could get, right until he eviscerated someone with a smile.

He did, however, drop by her shop whenever he had time. He owes her too much just to disappear on her.

Not that she took it that way.

“Welcome to Harry’s Emporium of – oh for goodness sake, it’s you again,” Harry cut off her spiel, looking exasperated and annoyed.

“Hello Harry,” he greets her with a slight bow and the chime of bells. “I bought you cake.”

She huffs and puts down the wire cutter, turning around to put the kettle on.

“What were you going to do with the wire cutter?” he asks, placing the box down on her working table.

“I was working on a commission, I would have you know,” she says. “Because I don’t just sit around and hope someone comes in.”

That is a sore point for her, given that he’d asked her that in one of his visits. How is he supposed to know that is insulting?

Her irritation melts the moment she opens the box. “Lemon cake! This will go well with some of that tea you gave me. I still have some left.”

She bustles around him and Fon feels the tension gathered around his shoulders bleed out. Harry exuded that incredibly calming presence that he’d never found anywhere else, not even those with Rain Flames or Sky Flames.

It was that surety of where she stood in the world, that confidence that no matter what would happen, she’d still be standing afterward. It was incredibly attractive to Fon, who only had the clothes on his back, and the orders of his Master to fall back on. Everything he had belonged to the Triads.

He would stock up on the calm Harry exuded until the next visit.

“Thanks for coming to visit,” Harry tells him after the cake had been eaten and the remainder packed away inside her little kitchen. She hands him a packet of cookies that is tied with another charm for luck. Harry keeps giving them away, it is a wonder she still made a profit. “I’ll miss you,” she sighs.

Fon would admit that he is an oblivious bastard. But even he could hear what she means with those words.

It takes all he has not to kiss her. It is too soon, and she doesn’t need the kind of man that would only show up sporadically.

“I’ll miss you too,” he sighs out, putting his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. This close, he could see that they are a light color, green with flecks of gold and blue. It is incredibly enchanting and he could stare at them for hours.

But the appointment with Checkerface is waiting, as well as the promise of a challenge.

“I’ve got to go,” he murmurs.

Harry lets out a hitched breath when he releases her and Fon closes his eyes against the sheer need that flooded him.


	2. Chapter 2

Reeling from the aftermath of their bodily change, and everything else that came with it, the doorbell ringing was such an incongruous thing to happen that everyone in the house just _stopped_ for a second.

“We have a doorbell?” Skull asked, voice breaking the ringing tone. “What in the world for?”

Right. They were in the middle of the woods and there was a mountain right behind their backyard. The place was likely created _for_ their use. Why would there be a doorbell? And who would be looking for them?

As though getting the impatient, the person rang it again.

Verde sighed, putting down the papers he was attempting to hold up. Badly. Mostly because the papers were the exact size he was and that made reading awkward.

“I’ll get it,” he said, hopping from chair to chair in a feat of acrobatics that he wouldn’t have been capable of in his older body.

Everyone crowded on the kitchen, watching as Verde did a series of flips that enabled him to open the door that was a couple of feet higher than him.

When her dark hair wasn’t enough of a clue, it was her voice when she said, “Oh, a toddler in a suit, how lovely. My dear, have you see Fon? Asian man with a nice smile?”

Fon felt his heart _squeeze_. “ _Harry,”_ he breathed out.

It was barely a whisper but she heard it, because she dashed inside without a care for how Verde spluttered behind her.

“Fon!” she exclaimed, a happy smile on her face. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere, you missed – “

Her words trailed off with a sharp gasp. “Fon?” she continued hesitantly.

Hesitantly, he shuffled to the edge of the table. “Yes, it’s me.”

She gave a gusty exhale and managed a shaky smile. “You look like you need sleep,” she said, skirting around his changed body without a hitch. “Would it be alright to pick you up?”

Since she was the one asking, he agreed. Her hands were soft and warm around him, and he snuggled into them unconsciously.

Maybe it was the warmth, or maybe it was feeling vulnerable and defenseless in his diminished form, but he was the one who said, “I missed you.”

Her hands tightened around him for a second, but she returned it with a wide smile. She brought her forehead to his and looked into his eyes. “I missed you too.”

Fon _ached_. He wanted to hold her in his arms but he was too small. A tear slid from her, which she quickly wiped away, smile not even breaking.

“I’ll watch over you as you sleep,” she whispered to him. “So please get some rest.”

Immediately, though he didn’t even know what she was capable of, Fon felt his body relax.

.

* * *

.

“Pardon my rudeness,” the Englishwoman said while Fon dozed on the couch two steps from where she sat vigilantly watching. “But it completely slipped my mind to introduce myself.”

“That’s alright, we understand,” Luce said, ever the peacemaker. She introduced herself, and prodded everyone into doing the same.

“My name is Harry,” she said, “Thank you for watching over Fon’s back. He can have a bit of a temper.”

Everyone had an unwilling flashback to the top of the mountain, where they discovered that yes, the Eye of the Storm did have a temper and almost disintegrated half the mountain when he discovered that he was a toddler again.

A bit of a temper was an understatement.

“Fon’s a nice guy,” Skull said while Colonnello tried to speak over his outrage at the understatement. “He has a great sense of humor.”

Harry beamed at him. “Right? And you don’t expect it, which makes it funnier. Er…you didn’t happen to see the charm at the end of Fon’s braid though, did you? I notice it’s not with him.”

It was Viper who answered after everyone drew a blank. “You mean the charmed bell at the end of his braid? It was too big to tie to his hair after the change. I think that was what made him lose his temper up on the mountain.”

“Ah,” Harry said. It was the kind of tone you hear from person that had just seen an avalanche coming at them. “Yes, he would do that.”

She looked _worried._ No, scratch that, she was _anxious._

 _"_ Ah, I'd best prepare before he wakes up," she said calmly.


	3. Chapter 3

The pacifier could not be removed.

The newly made Arcobaleno had found that out the hard way.

Oh, it would allow itself to be removed from their holders necks, but once another person would touch the pacifiers, the person would die.

The poor shmuck they had tested this on was still in the basement while they debated how to get rid of the body.

So when Harry asked to study the pacifiers, the unanimous decision was a “No”. Not because they had all suddenly gained a conscience, but they knew that if anything happened to this woman, it would be the mountain-top reprise, except Fon wouldn’t stop until there was nothing left. The mountain still had a bit of a peak. They would just be dead.

“Why not?” she asked with gentle concern. How a stone cold killer like Fon got her attached to him was a mystery for the ages. “You are clearly cursed. I am well versed in breaking them. You should let me look at it.”

They exchanged glances. No one wanted to be the one to tell the poor civilian about the body in the basement.

“It can’t be removed,” Verde said flatly, biting the bullet. There was a hard glint in his eyes. “What do you mean a curse? There’s no science that can explain curses.”

She looked astonished. “My dear,” she said. “You, all of you, who were previously grown people, are now toddlers. Base that on science. There’s no modern anything that you can synthesize that can do this. Ergo, if you remove the impossible, whatever remains….” She trails off, leaving them to continue it in their heads.

“There are Flames of Dying Will,” Viper piped up, apparently deciding that if they were gonna break Omerta to a civilian, they might as well do it with Fon asleep and unable to kill them. “There’s no magic.”

Harry rolled her eyes, unsheathed a stick she was carrying, and pointed it at one of the charms she was tinkering with absentmindedly.

“ _Reducio_ ,” she said, jabbing sharply at the charm.

To their astonishment, it _shrank._

“There,” she pronounced triumphantly.

.

* * *

.

When Fon woke up, the very air of the house had changed.

It was…lighter.

“Did you sleep well?” Harry asked and Fon felt his stomach clench at her smile. He hadn’t seen it in a while, that sincere smile.

“Yes,” he said. “Where is everyone?”

“Burying somebody,” she answered without hesitation. “I think. They said they needed to dig a grave and to empty the basement. Have you been storing dead bodies? That’s terribly unsanitary without proper embalming…”

It must be about their poor test subject then. Fon huffed a laugh and jumped to her waiting arms.

“Reborn made it into a thought process, getting rid of it,” Fon explained while he directed her to the kitchen. “Apparently, getting rid of dead bodies is supposed to be an _art_.”

Fon was still annoyed about that. He didn’t often have to think of body disposal. Storm flames made it easy and he always had a clean up crew he could call. Reborn called him lazy. Fon wanted to Dragon punch him to the next life.

As he expected, the ridiculousness of it made her laugh.

She let him down when they arrived in the kitchen. It was empty, save for Skull polishing his helmet, one already too big for him. The stuntman studiously ignored them.

“Hey Fon,” she said, sitting down. He had to look up to meet her eyes, but it wasn’t as big of a height difference. It almost made him feel normal. “Say…I asked everyone and they agreed that I could study the pacifier so I can try and break your curse.”

Fon’s breath stuttered. “What?”

She didn’t lie, Harry never did. Patiently, she explained. “You already know about my charms. I never told you about my magic.”

As she explained further, Fon realized why the house air around the house was lighter.

It was hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and a Happy Birthday to me! 
> 
> Reviews make excellent birthday gifts!
> 
> *wink, wink*


End file.
